The Faerie Folk
by a-rod48
Summary: After a chance meeting with a group of Faeries, Hilda has changed. Now Hilda, Frida and David have to track them down to change her back, but someone else has their eyes on the Faeries too, it seems.


**Hello! Welcome to The Faerie Folk! You know, I was kind of surprised I couldn't find a place to post this right off the bat, _Hilda_ is such a good series I'd figure it'd be on here.**

 **I plan on updating this story on Fridays, so keep your eyes out.**

* * *

Two days. Two days ago was the last time Frida had seen Hilda. She, David, and Hilda's Mother Johanna had been searching the town for her non-stop. Frida knew Hilda was smart and could easily survive on her own, but that only worried her more. They should've heard from her by now at least. In a combination of exhaustion and worry Frida didn't realize the car had come to a stop.

"Frida, sweetie, are you coming?"

"uh, Yes! Coming mum!" She quickly unbuckled herself and ran to her mother, waiting at the steps.

Concern flashed across her mother's face. "Frida, I know you're worried about Hilda, but she's a strong girl, I know she'll show up eventually." She smiled and grab her child's hand. "Quit your worrying! That's not how you want to introduce yourself. Now is it?"

Had the current situation been better, this day would've been rather exciting. Today was the day Frida was going to adopt an animal from the shelter. Partly for her animal care Sparrow Scout badge, but mostly because she's always wanted a pet. She was still excited for it, but worry seemed to be clouding it out.

She took a deep breath and put on her best smile as they entered the Trolberg animal shelter.

Of course, the shouting inside quickly soured the mood.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN RID OF THESE FOUL BEASTS YET!?"

"THEY AREN'T BEASTS YOU OLD BUFFOON! THESE POOR ANIMALS NEED A HOME!"

At the counter, a tall old man argued with the lady behind the desk. The man seemed unreasonably angry, shouting about how "those darn beasts" are ruining Trolberg and need to be dealt with. The lady at the desk noticed Frida and her mom at the door and decided to finally end the shouting match.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" She yelled with all the ferocity she could muster, causing the old man to jump, his hat toppling to the ground. With a 'grumph' he turned to leave.

"Excuse me, sir? You dropped your hat." Frida shakily said, as she held out the bowler to him.

He gave a grin to the child in front of him. With a quiet "Thank you." he grabbed his hat and left, not before giving another glare to the lady at the desk.

Taking a moment to compose herself, the lady at the counter turned toward her guests with a smile. "Hello! Welcome to the Trolberg Animal Shelter! My name is Amanda." She sighed. "Sorry about Mr. Cooper there, he's a bit loony... So are you here to adopt?"

"Yes!" Frida said with glee.

"Well, come right this way!" Amanda opened the door to the back, where a cacophony of barks and meows came crashing out. "Sorry it's a bit loud, they all get a little excited when they have visitors. Feel free to meet 'n greet all of our wonderful animals. If you want me to let one out, or if you have any questions, just let me know, 'kay?"

"Thank you ma'am!" Frida darted off into the room, smiling as she look in each in every cage.

So many cute cats, dogs, and bunnies, all happy to see her! How could she ever pick. Would she choose a cuddly cat that'd keep her lap warm as she did homework in her room? A loyal dog who'd pounce on her with kisses whenever she got home? Or maybe a bunny, bouncy and adorable? As she pondered her options she found herself at the last cage. Inside was a dog, a long haired Spaniel. Unlike all of the other pets this one was asleep in the back of its cage. Seemingly exhausted after a long night.

"Miss Amanda? What about this one? Why is it so tired?"

"OH! Ummm... THAT one.." She seemed a little anxious. "Well, you see, we just found her on the streets a couple days ago, she's tried to get out a few times, and REALLY didn't want me to give her her shots."

"Can I see her?"

Amanda paused for a moment. "Um, sure. Knock yourself out, kiddo."

Frida opened the cage and reached in, gently petting the dog's back to wake her up.

Slowly, the dog opened her eyes and looked up.

"FRIDA!" the dog's familiar voice shouted happily.

"Hilda! Is that you?"


End file.
